The First Time They Met
by Strawberry Eggs
Summary: They first met each other at Seisyu. Or did they? A one shot prequel story.


This is my first fanfic on here. Mind you I have written fics before, I just never had other people read them. I decided to do a fic for Girl Got Game because there aren't any here and I thought it'd be cool if I did the first for my first time. Hopefully this'll encourage other people to write GGG fics.

* * *

The First Time They Met

It was a beautiful summer day in the park. It was warm but not too hot. On such days the park was filled with kids. Among them was a little girl about seven years old with light brown hair tied in pig tails and gray-blue eyes (AN: Uh, kind of a guess. I can't tell what color her eyes are). She was visiting her grandparents for a few days and had never been to the park before. After enjoying herself on the playground, she made her way over to the basketball court, first taking the basketball she brought from her grandparents who were holding it. Ever since she could remember her father taught her how to play basketball and she liked it too, though not as much as her father. She didn't know anyone to play with, but she didn't mind playing by herself or watching other people play if there were too many on the court.

As soon as she walked in, she could see there was only one other kid playing. It was a bit surprising for a nice day like that. The boy was about her age, a bit tall for his age with brown hair slightly darker than hers, brown eyes and a mole under his right eye (AN: Ditto on the eyes). His hair was especially wild, it stuck up all over, making his head look like a hedgehog was sitting on it. The boy noticed her walk in, holding a basketball. He stopped playing and turned to face her.

"Hey, girls don't play basketball!" he said obnoxiously.

The girl narrowed her eyes. She used to hear such comments all the time. By now most of the boys in her school and neighborhood never did.

"Hmph, shows what you know, spike head!"

The boy growled. He really hated it when people made fun of the way his hair stuck up. He hurled the basketball he was holding at her. She barely dodged it before it hit her square in the face.

"Whaja do that for, hedgehog head!" She exclaimed angrily. She hurled her basketball at him, but he managed to avoid it as well.

"See, you couldn't even hit me!" The boy shouted.

"Yeah, well you couldn't hit me, either tough guy!" The girl countered, "I'll show you I can play basketball! Let's play one-on-one!"

"Fine, I was getting bored anyway."

The two kids played their best, neither one getting ahead of the other. Whenever one made a basket, the other made one too. Eventually they became too tired to play, ending it with their game tied. They sat on the floor near each other, catching their breaths.

"Okay, so you can play," The boy said after panting. He didn't want to say it, but he enjoyed the game. Even a lot of boys never played as hard against him as she did.

"You're not so bad yourself," The girl remarked.

"Heh, you definitely don't play like a girl. You're more like a boy."

With the ball they used to play near her, she threw it at the boy. He ducked his head to avoid it.

"Are you always this mean?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied with a smart-aleck grin.

"Kyo! Kyo, it's time to leave!" An old women's voice called out.

"That's grandma," the girl said, standing up.

"You're name is Kyo?" The boy asked her.

"Yep," Kyo replied, "What about you're name?"

"It's Chiharu."

She turned to face the boy. With a smile she said,

"You're a rude boy, but I had fun playing with you."

He didn't say anything back. He looked at her face and thought_, She has a pretty smile_… _Wha-? Pretty? Why'd I think that…?_

"Bye, Chiharu!" She shouted, running towards her grandparents who were standing outside the court.

"Uh, bye."

Kyo went back to the park the next day, but Chiharu wasn't there. Over the years, she forgot about him. It's a common enough occurrence in anyone's life, meeting a kid and playing with him or her, but never seeing him or her again. You'll often forget the kid's face, if not the entire incident.

Kyo's life continued to have a lot of basketball thanks to her father. When she was about to start high school, she hoped to cut back on playing so she could live like an ordinary girl for once. Unfortunately, those hopes would be dashed after moving to a new town. Her father had forged her papers, saying she was a boy so she could get onto the Seisyu High School Boy's Basketball Team and hopefully the NBA later. She was outraged, but by the time she learned about it, it was too late. Reluctantly, she cut her hair and went to her first day of school disguised as a boy.

On the way she walked past the school's outdoor basketball court, seeing several boys playing. One of them caught her eye immediately; a boy about her age with brown spiky hair and a mole under his right. Kyo was amazed at how fast and skilled the boy was. For a spilt second, the boy looked straight at her, which made Kyo blush a bit. He quickly turned to talk to his friends, who called him Chiharu.

Is he the same Chiharu she met in the park that day? If he is, she did not remember him. But when their eyes meet for that time was there perhaps a faint spark of recognition between them? Not enough to recall that day in the park, but still there…

* * *

Why in the world did I write something like this? I just thought it would be cute. It's kind of pointless I guess. I've got some more GGG fanfic ideas, but I need to develop them better (and one of them requires I read the last volume, which won't be out until August). Until then, thanks for reading this oddball fic. All reviews and flames are welcome. 


End file.
